Happy Birthday, Yaten
by Chandii Kou-sama
Summary: So sue me. I get bored. A fanfic dedicated to my best friend, aka the Yaten-obessed Rizuki. :p This is for you! Haha. I get bored, so sue me.


**DISCLAIMER:** This is what happens when my friend Rizuki and I get hyper. So this fanfic is dedicated to her. :D Sailor Moon is not mine, neither is the song "Man.. I Feel A Woman." 

****

February 8th, 2003. Once again, Seiya was planning to do something with Yaten on her birthday. Her plan? To get Yaten and Taiki to go to a kareokke bar with her. Seiya grinned, streching her arms as she plopped down onto the couch next to Yaten.  
  
"So, Chiisai!" Seiya grinned, smacking her sister on the back. "What do you want to do for your birthday?"   
  
"I don't know. But it doesn't involve you getting drunk off your ass, baka." The smaller girl twitched, fixing her hair.   
  
"Oh, c'mon! That was last year, and.."

  
"Taiki and I had to drag you home. Plus, we had that scary Spanish guy following us ALL THE WAY HERE.."   
  
"Oh, c'mon! I wanna go out tonight. Taiki needs break from studying, away. Let's go to kareokeeing for your birthday, Yaten! Pleeeeeeeeease?" The raven-haired girl batted her eyelashes, smiling.  
  
"... Stop looking at me like that." Yaten twitched, sighing. "Fine, fine! We'll go out. But if your ass gets drunk, I have permisson to leave you. Deal?"  
  
"Deal!" She beamed, sitting up. "I'll go tell Taiki to get ready. You should too, ne. You don't wanna look like a dead old lady, do you?" She winked, pulling down her eyelid and running off to Taiki's room.  
  
"HEY!! You take that back, Seiya Kou!" the silver-haired girl growled, following her.  
  
  
****

  
"Why are we doing this again..?" 

  
"For Yaten's birthday, Taiki."

  
"Do we HAVE to be the ones singing..?"

  
"TAIKI."

  
"Fine, fine!" 

  
"...Do we have to wear these skimpy outfits?"

  
"NEEEEEEE!! Stop complaining, you two!"

  
"Gomen.."

  
  
"And now for are next act.." started the leader of the kareokee bar. "Seiya, Taiki and Yaten Kou!"  
  
Seiya grinned, dragging her two sisters on stage. She stood infront of one of the microphones, Taiki and Yaten doing the same thing. 

  
"Remind me to kill you for this.." Yaten mummbled, being pushed to the front. Seiya grinned as the music started.  
  
  
_Let's go girls!_

Seiya grinned, winking. Taiki and Yaten sweatdropped.  
  
Yaten blinked, looking to the TV set that had the words on it as she started to sing.   
  
_I'm going out tonight, I'm feeling alright. _

_I'm gonna let it all hang out.. _

_Gonna make some noise, really raise my voice._

_Yeah, I wanna scream and shoooout.."_

Yaten grinned a bit. "Uh!"  
  
     Taiki shook her head. 

_No inhibitions, make no conditions. _

_Get a little outta line.. _

_I'm n-- I ain't gonna act, politically correct. _

_I only wanna have a good time.._  
  


  
'Leave it to Seiya to be the diva.' thought Yaten, watching her sister grab a hold of the mic, smirking. 

_The best thing about being a woman, _

_Is the prerogative to have a little fun and!!_  
  


_Oh, oh, oh.. go totally crazy.._

          Taiki shook her head.

_Forget I'm a lady.._

Yaten twitched.  
  


_Men's shirts, short skirts!_

 Seiya grinned, nudging Yaten.

_Oh, oh, oh.. really go wild and doin' it in style.._

Taiki started to smile.

Oh, oh, oh! Get in the action! Feel the attraction!  
Combing my hair, doin' a dare..  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free, yeah..  
To feeeel the way I feeel!

  
_Man.. I feel like a woman._

Yaten grinned a bit, trying not to laugh, but failed. "Woo!"  
  
Seiya grinned.

The girls need a break, 

tonight we're gonna take he chance to get out on the tooooooown! 

_We don't need romance, we only wanna dance._

_We're gonna let our hair hang dooooown!_

  
  
Taiki snickered, even she was starting to have fun. 

_The best thing about being a woman, is the prerogative to have a little fun and.._  


Oh, oh, oh! Go totally crazy!  
Forget I'm a lady..!  
Men's shirts, short skirts!

Oh, oh oh! Really go wild! Yeah, doin' it in style!  
Oh, oh, oh. Get in the action, feel the attraction..  
Combing my hair, doin' a dare!  
Oh, oh oh! I wanna be free, yeah!  
To feel the way I feeeeeel..

  
The two paused looking to Taiki who only slightly grinned. 

_Man .. I feel like a woman._  
_  
Ow, ow!  
Uh huh!  
Uh, yeah.._

  


_The best thing about being a woman, _

_Is the prerogative to have a little fun.._

Yaten grinned slyly.  
  
__

_Oh, oh, oh! Go totally crazy! Forget I'm a lady!  
Men's shirts, short skirts..!  
Oh, oh, oh! Really go wild, yeah doin' it in style!  
Oh, oh, oh! Get in the action! Feel the attraction!  
Combing my hair, doin' a dare!  
Oh, oh, oh! I wanna be free yeah!  
To feel the way I feel.._  
_MAN!! I feel like a woman!_

 Seiya grinned, the other two laughing.

_I get totally crazy! _

Yaten grinned more.

_Can you feeeeel it?_

_Come, come, come, come on baby! _

_Woo! Woo!  
I feel like a woman!_  
  
  
**  
  
"SEE! That was fun, wasn't it?" Seiya grinned, wrapping her arms around her sisters necks as the stood there, bowing for at the applause.

  
"Yeah, it was.. I guess." Yaten smiled a bit.

  
"Oh c'mon!! Just a _little?_" Seiya smirked, ruffling Yaten's hair.

  
"TAKE IT OFF!!" 

  
"... Yeah, just a little." Yaten said, twitching.

  
"Oh, well! Happy Birthday Chiisai." Seiya smiled.

  
"Yeah, happy birthday Yaten." Taiki laughed.  
  



End file.
